Enjoy yourself
by koralina
Summary: All Severide wanted for now was to get drunk and forget about the surgery. But he wasn't the only one there hoping to have a few blissfull hours. Where will the wish to escape their problems lead two lieutenants?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I like Chicago Fire but there are too little of Casey/Severide time together and I need more of them. That's how I ended up writing this little piece. Well initially it should have been fluffy one shot about guys together on a date (something I couldn't get out of my head after discussing last chapter of Puzzles everywhere with Pallada) but then the episode came and I realized I wanted to have more of them there discussing their problems and getting ready to the life-changing events such as Kelly's surgery and Matt's mother getting out on a parole.

* * *

Severide watched Renee driving away. It was hard to say her good bye almost as hard as it was to tell his friends he was moving to Spain. He had thought then it was his final decision and he had believed that right until that experimental surgery. If he was really honest with himself he was planning to go with Renee because it was the easiest way to get out of the situation, not to be the ex-squad who had no idea what to do now when he couldn't save people. He still could see Vargas sitting there all alone for the whole shift. He didn't want that fate for himself. No, thanks. Spain had been his escape but his father was right. He had been ignoring the problem instead of solving it, the same as he had done last few months. He was the one who had been telling Shay he would do anything to get his job back because it was his life. So there shouldn't have been a choice for him. The hell with possible paralysis. He had never been the cautious one. It was hit-or-miss for him, whether he could return to the squad again or not that was the only thing mattered. Still he was scared to the hell of his mind.

Severide went to the bar. He knew he had to tell his friends he changed his mind, at least so not to be tasered by Shay. But he couldn't manage this right now. He couldn't manage their questions about the reasons he stayed and worries about the dangerous surgery. He knew all that too well because he had been asking the same questions all night before finally talking to Renee. No, what he needed right now was to get absolutely drunk and forget for few blissful hours how his life could change in a few days.

"What are you doing here?"

Severide turned to see his fellow lieutenant Matthew Casey looking at him with surprise from one of the tables.

"Weren't you supposed to be ready for the surgery so not to make Renee wait for you in Spain for too long?"

There was some strange tone in Casey's voice Severide couldn't just grasp on but he didn't care. All he wanted were few hours without explaining himself to anyone and even that the fate couldn't give him.

"Plans changed. I have my surgery in two days from now." He muttered before turning to leave. He could find another bar.

"For delaying of your execution then." Casey answered downing his shot and pouring another one from the bottle in front of him.

Only that moment did Severide notice that the bottle was already almost empty. He closed his eyes than opened them again. Yep, the bottle was still there. It wasn't just the strange tone of voice now. It was absolutely impossible behavior for his friend to be drinking so early in the evening and all alone.

"Want to join?" Casey asked seeing Severide's look at the bottle.

And what the Hell?! If he wasn't going to pester him for his actions and decisions Severide had no problem in having someone to drink with.

"Why not?!" He shrugged sitting. "Any particular reason for all of this?"

Not that he was interested in the answer. Well, maybe a little but only to get the topic away from his own wishes to get drunk.

"Life sucks. Nothing new."

Severide almost choked on his shot. It was so un-Casey like he couldn't even start to explain why the whole situation was wrong. Casey wasn't drinking the whole bottle all alone. He was the right guy, the one your parents had been talking to you about for your whole childhood 'Look, how obedient he is.', 'Look at his school marks' and so on. And what was more important he wasn't telling people how shitty his life was, anyone but not Mr. I'm-fine-Casey.

"Ookaay!" Severide pulled the bottle out of Casey's hands. "Now I'm really curious. What's going on?"

Casey frowned at him and tried to get the bottle back.

"Uh-huh. First you should answer the question." Now Severide was really worried for his friend. Surely he hadn't been spending a lot of time with Matt after Andy's death but he was damn sure he would notice if something was that off. That meant it had had to be about these last days.

For a moment he was sure that Casey would really answer him but then he stood up to leave.

"Enjoy the bottle. I'm done here." He said stepping forward or more correctly stumbling because it was only due to Severide's reaction that he didn't end up on the floor.

"I see." Severide led him back to his chair.

They were sitting in the silence with Casey lost deep in his thoughts and Severide trying to find the words to say. He wasn't good in that kind of crap. It was Matt's role to say the right words to the right people in right time. He was good with his actions, well and women, of course.

"I'm staying." He finally said.

"Good to know" Casey answered trying to smile at him but failing miserably.

"Yeah."

Somehow it wasn't so scary anymore to talk about his current situation. It even felt good, like in old times they were sharing their secrets. He liked Shay and she was his friend too but it wasn't the same as with Matt. She just couldn't simply sit there listening to him and not trying to push.

"There is that surgery that can help me get back in less than a month instead of the year." He continued. "But if anything goes wrong I'll become a cripple. Partial paralysis, doc said."

"Are you sure about this?" Casey looked at him in his unique manner, the one that made you spilling your guts even against your wishes.

"No, I'm not. But that's my only chance to become a firefighter again." Severide paused looking at him. "What would you do in my place?"

"Right now?! I'd sit on the plane with that beautiful girl of yours and get the hell away from all the shit here." Casey laughed bitterly.

"That bad?" Severide winced sympathetically.

"Yeah. That bad."

"Want to…" Severide started but was stopped by Casey.

"But I guess you were asking about the surgery. Well, I'd take the chance and risk it."

Severide wasn't sure whether he really thought so or just telling him what he wanted to hear.

"You're damn good at your job Kelly and it'd be a complete waste to let you become a bookworm." Casey smiled clapping him on the shoulder.

"Or become a vegetable" Severide added. He wasn't scared of the pain but being helpless and useless was something he couldn't bear.

Casey nodded thoughtfully and then there was that glimpse in his eyes that always meant trouble. It had been very long time since Severide had last seen that look on his face and that time... Well, it didn't end so well.

"But you still have time before the surgery" Casey nudged him.

"Oh no. Tell me you don't mean what I think you mean."

"I do mean what you mean I think or you think I mean." Casey stopped to choose the right order.

If Severide wasn't so worried he'd laugh at how funny Matt was in that drunken state.

"Anyway we need to enjoy the time before our lives will change forever."

"I mean your life" Casey corrected himself hastily.

Severide felt like he finally got something. Maybe if he stayed a little longer with Casey he would understand what exactly happened or was going to happen with his friend. Looked like, that 'enjoying time' thing wasn't so bad after all. He could use some distraction and Casey couldn't be left on his own in that state.

"What do you suggest?" He chuckled.

"Anything that I couldn't allow myself to do before. There are so many limitations in my life. I'm fed up with being so proper and thoughtful and all that crap. I want to be able to tell people that they're idiots when they really are instead of being understandable about 'oh, I don't know how it could have been caught on fire, I didn't do anything' except they did. I want to get a one-night sex and don't bother about hurt feelings. I want to just come into the shop and get what I want for free. I…"

"Stop, stop, stop! I like your rebellious thoughts but I think you should slow down. I don't want to miss my surgery by being in jail. Let's stop at something more appropriate."

"Why?" Casey shouted suddenly. "Why should I care about that? Maybe it would be better to become unreliable, unstable and problematic person. Maybe that's exactly what I need right now."

"Matt" Severide was shocked by his outrage.

"What?! I don't want to think before doing things. I don't want to care for consequences. That way nobody will expect anything from me like they don't expect from you. That way it can be normal to endanger everyone around you just because you're too scared to do the right thing."

He stopped suddenly realizing what he had said. It wasn't Casey's intention to open up so much. He hadn't even thought he was still angry at Severide for his stupid actions. He was just caught in the moment and everything was too much for him to bear.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He whispered to silent Severide.

Severide didn't know what to feel. He was hurt to hear those things but he needed to hear them. All his friends were so focused on his health that they absolutely forgot about his actions and the risk. And of course he didn't want to be lectured but it was refreshing to have someone plain angry at him without thinking about his hurt feelings. Maybe he could like that 'telling truth into face' thing.

"No. You're right, I've made my fair share of bad decisions and you should have told me all of that long before instead of supporting my pity ass."

Severide poured both of them drinks. The hell with thinking, it was their time.

"For you telling the truth and calling me idiot when I'm acting like one" He said as a toast.

Casey looked at him suspiciously before smiling widely and drinking.

"It was good." He said thoughtfully. "I should repeat it."

"You'll repeat cowboy." Severide nodded. "Just not in this city. I want to have a job to come to after all."

"But it doesn't mean we can't drive away and then"

"Let's the show begin" They said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me, what do you think? Should I stop here or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reviews and following (though I'd be even more happy to hear from you besides see that you're interested enough). Your support is the reason for me to keep writing ;) Here's new chapter about Matt and Kelly on their journey to enjoy themselves and maybe get back their friendship because really I want so much to see them as BFF at least once in the show.

* * *

"Well, this bottle is officially empty now so there's nothing to keep us here." Casey announced making a move to stand up again. This time Severide was ready to get to him in no time.

"I'm not sure you can do anything in that state. You should sleep first. We can wait." Severide suggested walking him out of the bar.

"What for? I can sleep while you're driving us away to that city you don't want to have a job to come to." Casey mimicked his previous statement while settling himself on the back seat of Severide's car.

"Convenient for you" Severide grumbled.

"By the way I think we should start from our houses."

"Why?" Severide asked immediately. That was the last place he wanted to be right now with Shay and her worries.

"To get our things of course or you're going to run all days in those?!" Casey arched his brow. "One thinks the sober one should be wiser." He mumbled to himself.

"I heard that." Severide looked at him furiously. "What I meant was I'm not keen to be home right now."

"You mean to see Shay with her mothering." Casey smirked.

Severide didn't answer pretending to be busy driving.

"You're funny when you're pouting, you know. Sometimes I think Shay annoys you just to see that face."

"Shut up already. One more truth and I'll push you out of the car." He grabbed the wheel tighter.

"Then I won't be able to help you with breaking into your own apartment." Casey shrugged. "I'm sure Shay will be happy to learn news and spend all her time supporting you."

"You, manipulative sneaky bastard."

"I love you too." Casey laughed enjoying the whole exchange. He had his share of real fights with Severide but right now they both knew it was just for show.

"What's the plan then?" Severide asked few minutes from his apartment but Casey was already asleep.

"Peachy! And what should I do now?"

He stopped the car in front of his building but didn't come out. He still could drive away, maybe stay with Matt for some time. But he did love the idea of journey and who was he trying to deceive, Casey's place would be the first one for Shay to check when she realized he was missing.

"Hey, Matt. " He shook him. "Come on buddy wake up."

"What? Are we already there?" Casey was still groggy from the sleep.

"If by there you mean my home, then, yes, we are. So now you come out and try number three from your list of 'things to do'."

"I've got the whole list?"

"Yeah, and we'll write it down later. Right now it's time for you to break in some other house and get away unnoticed with few things. Sounds good to you?"

"Not what I meant really, but hey, it's just the beginning."

"Yeah, beginning, whatever." Severide nodded pushing his friend out of the car. "Here are the keys."

* * *

Severide waited in his car impatiently. It had been already fifteen minutes since Casey walked away and if Shay wasn't at home she could come at any minute.

"Come on. What are you doing there?" He muttered drumming on the wheel.

Ten minutes later Casey finally appeared walking hurriedly to the car with a bag in his hands.

"Go, go!" He said the second he got into the car.

"You've spent the whole day there and now you decide to harry?" Severide said with obvious displeasure.

"I've spent that long there because you didn't think to warn me about the pregnant girl in you apartment and I had to spend half of the time calming her down after she was scared out of her mind thinking someone was breaking into." Casey snapped back.

"Clarice. Shit! I absolutely forgot about her." Severide muttered maneuvering his way out of the parking slot and towards Casey's house.

"You forgot." Casey growled. "I thought she was going into preliminary birth right there."

"Luckily that wouldn't be you first delivery. By the way what did you tell her?" He asked curiously.

"Umm about that. You have to give me a spare key now." He mumbled with a strange look.

"What?!" Severide froze in his seat pushing on brakes unconsciously. The car behind him honked for him to keep going. "What the hell you've said to Shay's girlfriend?" He hissed.

"What do you want from me? I have to explain my presence there with keys." Casey defended himself.

"And you think THIS was the best option." Severide asked incredulously. "Telling her we are that close?!"

"Okay. Stop right here." Casey said seriously, the whole amused tone was gone by now. "I don't know what your problem is but I'm surely not going to be your doormat. I understand you're angry at the whole world right now but"

"As if you have nothing to do with that" Severide knew he had to stop but anger was a good emotion a safe one.

Casey looked at him sadly but didn't argue waiting patiently for them to arrive.

The silence was crushing. Severide wished he hadn't reacted that way but he had his reasons, right?! Even Casey couldn't think that claiming they're dating was normal.

"Thank you for the lift. See you after the surgery." Casey said coldly.

Severide knew he had to expect that reaction. It was Matt's usual way of dealing first becoming aloof and then few days later pretending nothing had happened at all. He could let him do that once again, like he had been doing the first months after Andy's death but he knew what that would mean for them and he really didn't want to make the gap between them even larger. The last hour reminded him about the friend he once had and now he missed that friendship too much to give up.

"Damn, Matt! Wait a minute!" He followed him hoping the door wouldn't be slammed into his face.

"I don't want to end like this. We should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You made yourself perfectly clear." Casey said making Severide feel like he was the guilty one there and he really hated that feeling.

"What have you expected from me?"

"Nothing. I should have known better than think we could be friends again. My fault."

"It's not about friends…"

"Really?! Because I told you I had to say Clarice that I was your friend and you gave me a spare key so I could come in and check on them from time to time and you went ballistic on me."

"What?!"

"You don't want for people to know, what your words were, oh yeah, that we are that close. Well don't worry they won't know because we obviously aren't."

Severide stood there alone absolutely stunned, slowly taking in Casey's words. Suddenly he saw their conversation in a different light. How Matt wasn't sure where they really stood and was sheepish because he called them friends and how awful he himself reacted. Once again things went wrong despite his wishing. It was his fault and he had to make up for it at least if not for the bastard he had been to Matt before.

"I'm sorry." He said entering the living room.

Casey didn't turn to him.

"It all went wrong. I didn't mean that we aren't friends. I thought" Severide paused feeling really stupid for what his first thought had been. "I thought you told her we were dating, as a couple. That was what I meant by 'that close'."

He looked at Casey waiting for him to say something anything but he was still standing rigid with his back to him.

"Okay I know I was a fool. You can say it all you want. I just don't want for that to be the reason things become even more messed up between us. I had a good time with you." He added still with no reaction from Casey.

"Okay, say something already before I really start talking like a guy on the date with you." He grumbled walking toward Casey and only then realizing why was he so tense. His friend tried all he could to stop himself from laughing.

"Really?! I'm confessing to you and that's your reaction." He said deeply offended.

"Sorry" Casey managed to utter before laughing his guts. "I just imagined Clarice telling Shay about us and her encouraging us to come out of the closet and being open with our feelings and" He went in one more fit of laughter. "we could go on a double date with Shay and Clarice."

"It would be a disaster" Severide said but the picture was too vivid in his mind now for him to not being laughing himself.

"And could you imagine how the guys would react? They're already betting when you would find a new girl and who she would be. To know I'm the one will surely explode their minds." Severide laughed. "We can even gain some money on that. I'm sure no one will bet you're dating me."

"You're pretty happy with the idea for the guy who was going to dump me because of that same suggestion few minutes earlier." Casey chuckled.

"What can I say I'm that unpredictable?!" Severide shrugged happy that they were friends again. "By the way are you going to pack something for yourself or you were planning to use my clothes?"

"Your things? Never" Casey huffed. "I spent the whole ten minutes trying to find something normal between all those super macho clothes of yours. You really think girls like that? "

"The fact I'm not a boring person like you doesn't make me a super macho. So I won't argue with the title. After all girls know better." He winked at him smugly.

"Oh, please. The fact you fucked the whole city doesn't prove anything. It's a relationship that counts and I don't remember you dating someone longer than a month." Casey responded before he had time to think about it. Kelly had just broken up with Renee and maybe it wasn't the best thing to talk about right now.

"And now you're an expert in women. It's not that easy to find a girl. But what could you know about that after all those years with Hallie?!

Severide didn't look upset by the topic so Casey decided it was okay to continue.

"Oh, please. You make it sound like an impossible task."

"And you think otherwise"

"Of course. I'd beat your ass there long ago if not for Hallie." Casey shrugged.

"Well Hallie isn't an issue anymore." Severide said with dangerous sparkles in his eyes. "Care to stick for your words?"

"Not a problem. I'll show you how the real men do that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me again. Why are we still using my car?" Severide asked suspiciously. "And don't even tell me about you not being sober enough, because you know I can drive your car as well."

"I thought you would be dead before you put a foot into my car." Casey arched his brow.

"Okay, yes, I hate it. Each time I'm looking at it I expect the large family to come out. Not the cool man car, at all. Still the point is why it should be mine?"

For a second Casey felt like he was slapped in the face. He had indeed bought that car thinking of the family he would have with Hallie one day. He even let himself dreamt about them driving to Christie for holidays watching their kids playing together. Well, it appeared Hallie wasn't as fond of kids as he thought and his sister hated him for sticking with their mother, the woman that he would live with in a few days, as if those fifteen years hadn't happened. He had lived with her than, he would live with her now, damn circle of his life.

"Having problems looking for an answer?" Severide asked surprised by his friend's silence.

He didn't say anything offensive in last few minutes so there was no reason for Casey to become that melancholic, right?

"What other choices do we have? Except, of course, for me killing you and then using my car." Casey answered trying to sound cheerfully.

Severide didn't buy his act but preferred to let it go for now. It was just one more thing for them to talk about later.

"What about a rent car? Or I don't know we could use a bus or a train. Just get on the first one and look where it brings us, what do you think?" Severide suggested trying to force Casey back to his playful mood.

"Okay"

"Okay" Severide echoed.

It looked like he had to get everything in his hands or they wouldn't even go past Casey's neighborhood.

* * *

"For our freedom even short lived" Severide announced taking a sip of his beer.

Casey just frowned at him playing with his glass of juice.

"Okay. I gave you enough time to all that self-pity or what exactly you have been doing to yourself but right now I'd want to have the rebellious one back. I did enjoy him." Severide muttered. If he wanted to simply get drunk wallowing in his misery he would stay at home.

"Just stop putting that bottle right into my face. My head is killing me enough, even without your help."

"Oh. That's the case." Severide smirked. "And I thought you were a big boy absolutely capable of looking for himself."

That made Casey frowned even more. He didn't need his friend to play his mother's role, he would have her herself in no time, telling him how he had failed his whole life.

"Then I guess I have to show you Severide's secret recipe." Kelly continued oblivious to Casey's dark thoughts.

"It'll get you on your feet in no time. Guaranteed."

"If you say so…" Casey forced himself to listen to Severide. He suggested the whole trip to forget about his problems for a while but it would have no use if all he could think about would be those exact problems.

"Well?" Severide asked watching his friend attentively. "How are you feeling now?"

"No headache at all. What did you do?" Casey said with a shocked expression.

"Consider it as my magic" Severide smiled enjoying Casey's confused state. He and Shay spent many nights trying to make it better.

"Now that you're feeling better how about some show for me with real man doings." Severide asked. He waited for the whole trip here and then their dinner to say that.

"You ain't going forget that, right?" Casey rolled his eyes.

"Definitely not." He laughed in return. "But you're welcome to drink with me if you need that for the whole act."

"No, I think I had enough for today at least." Casey winced remembering his earlier state. Getting drunk to the point of huge headache. Check. He wasn't planning to repeat that in any near future.

"Besides why give you reasons to explain your loss to me." Casey said finally getting back to his teasing mood. He could do that, could be carefree for few days. No more Matthew, no more of his mother's voice in his head.

"Don't flatter yourself. I won't be the one to look for any reasons."

"Of course. Like you weren't the one after that speed dating thing Shay made you go to." Casey teased.

"What?!" Severide was shocked. "She told you?!" He couldn't believe her. He thought they agreed to keep the whole experience to themselves. And she had to go and tell Case of all the people.

"You mean about you success with women, oh yeah." He emphasized 'success'.

To be honest, Dawson was the one to tell him, but she learned that from Shay, so he thought he had all rights to say that Shay wasn't all that good at keeping secrets.

"Okay. You don't know what you're talking about." It was Severide's turn to wince. "Those women were crazy. And all of them had pets I had to save from the roofs, trees and so on."

"Poor you."

"Joke all you want. I'll see what you're going to say after I suggest Shay fixing your love life by bringing you to one of those events too."

Casey froze immediately. It was one thing to joke with Kelly and absolutely other one to have Leslie Shay on a search for his new girlfriend.

"It's time for me to have some fun. Enjoy your beer, pets' hero." He excused himself as quickly as he could.

He looked around the bar not sure where to start from. Severide had a point about him forgetting the whole dating thing after so many years with Hallie. Still he wasn't going to give him satisfaction of being right. He just had to find the right girl. But almost all women he could see around were either already taken or too frivolous for his liking. Maybe he really wasn't cut for that sort of thing.

Casey looked around again, this time noticing the girl near the corner. She looked pretty good, hot enough but not too much, right how he liked it. And she was alone. Bingo!

"May I buy you a drink?" He asked sitting beside the girl. Not the best move but better than some lame joke.

"I don't know may you?" She asked in return turning to him.

"Well, I'd prefer not to get the one I bought myself back in my face. So the question." He smiled at her at some point stopping thinking about the lameness of his words. He just let himself act on impulse and let things go on their own. One couldn't be out of practice with that, right?

"Fair enough." The girl paused. "I guess I can use some wine."

"Then so be it." Casey nodded signaling to the barmen. "By the way I'm Matt."

"Nice to drink with you Matt" She smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Umm, Chicago." He answered confused by her question. "Is it that obvious that I'm not from here?"

"Nope. I just appeared to know most of frequenters of this bar and it's the best here."

"Really? I didn't know." Truthfully he didn't pay any attention where Severide had been leading him. Think of it he wasn't sure about the town either.

"Then you're pretty lucky guy." The girl laughed still making no attempt at introducing herself.

"I wasn't that lucky to learn your name." Casey tried to push her a little even so he enjoyed the whole banter.

"Then maybe you should ask?" She suggested now obviously flirting with him. "Don't worry I'm not going to throw the question back into your face."

"That's nice to know." Casey chuckled. "So what's your name?"

"Rachel" The voice yelled behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

The girl he was talking to, Rachel, turned to the guy not at all bothered with his outburst.

"I'm talking to a friend though it's definitely not any of your business."

"The hell it's not my business! You'd better tell that son of a bitch to get away from you!" The man was obviously drunk.

"You're the only one I'd prefer to get away."

That was when the man decided to turn from the threats to actions and Casey found himself in the middle of the bar fight protecting the honor of the girl le had just met, absolutely irresponsible and exactly what he needed right now.

* * *

"I can't believe you." Severide muttered looking at his bruised friend. "Of all the free girls there you just had had to find the one with jealous ex-boyfriend. Was that how real men do it in your opinion? Because if so I had to decline the offer."

"Your loss. There is some romance in being someone's knight in shine armors." He shrugged and immediately winced. That man had pretty good hook.

"Only if the girl goes with you after the whole thing. But you're here with me. No women around last time I checked."

"Well, I wasn't in the mood for anything else tonight."

Severide rolled his eyes not believing any word from his friend.

"Still I get her number if I'll change my mind." Casey added nonchalantly enjoying the shock on Severide's face.

"When the hell have you managed to get her number?" He asked. "I've got to you barely seconds after you had been thrown out of that bar together with your rival. And she wasn't there."

"Let's leave it as my secret. As I've told you before you're not the best here. Just accept it."

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to go throw the whole woman thing before finding more hillarious way for them to spend time. It wasn't very long because it should have been our boys story instead of them with some OC. Still if you'd want to see her again or have suggestions about crazy things they could do, feel free to write to me.

Thank you for reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Remember they are part of the inspiration so don't forget to leave some.


	4. Chapter 4

Severide woke up to be met with the sight of his friend humming a song while writing something. He looked cautiously at the clock, it was 8 a.m., awfully early for any activity in Severide's books but obviously not for Casey.

"What the hell are you doing?" He mumbled closing his eyes and trying to ignore the song that with this rate was going to play in his head for the whole day.

"Oh, you're awake, wonderful. I was going to stir you up soon anyway." Casey said cheerfully.

Severide opened his eyes again and double checked the man in front of him. It was obviously Matt Casey, still something wasn't right. He was too happy and carefree for his fellow lieutenant.

"Okay, now that I'm not asleep" Severide muttered pinching himself, yeah, definitely not asleep. "What's the matter for the whole early wakening?"

"What are you talking about? It's already past 8 a.m." Casey answered surprised at Kelly's reaction.

"Yeah, of course, it's so late, what was I thinking?" Severide said but irony was obviously lost on Casey, considering how he nodded in return.

"Look, I thought we were going to enjoy the time and do what we don't get to do on the daily basis." Severide tried another way. "Such as for example to sleep for a little longer."

"What for? There's so much to do. You were right yesterday about the whole 'time to stop with self-pity and return the rebellious one' thing. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Meet new Matt." Casey gave Severide one of his hugest smiles. "Here's the list of what I have already done yesterday and what I want to accomplish in near future."

Severide sighed looking at his friend. Even in this state of mind Casey was his usual self planning the whole thing. Though on the second thought maybe it wasn't the best thing for Casey to plan his escapades the same way he had used to do on the work.

"I'm not so sure about me liking your new self anymore" Severide whispered to himself. How could it end up with Him keeping Casey from doing stupid things?!

"Oh, for God's sake, stop being so boring. I thought you knew how to get all from the life." Casey glared at him. "Or should I leave you to your sleep and call Rachel instead."

For one short second Severide pondered the idea but then he looked at Casey again and realized that there was no way for him to let the man running on his own.

"What's our plan for today, Mr. I-planned-it-all?" He asked getting finally out of the bed. "Though I still think that the whole thing should be more spontaneous."

"Okay." Casey agreed easily, too easily for Severide's comfort. "We'll make it your way the exact moment you get your inspiration. Now let's go I'm hungry. I found very promising place nearby."

"Promising for what?"

"For new tastes of course, you know all those worms, snails and so on." Casey asked in a 'duh, it's so obvious' tone.

"Wha-what?" Severide stuttered in shock.

"Come on, just joking. Don't need to be so scared. Locals said it's a good place." Casey shrugged grabbing his coat and opening the door.

"Now, I'm absolutely sure I don't like this new one. Damn, Casey, I didn't think I'd miss your annoyingly boring old self." Severide said to himself leaving their room.

"Really?" Casey asked from behind.

Severide startled not expecting for him to hear his speech. Then he looked at his face again and frowned suspiciously.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you? This whole crazy cheerful thing, you just tried to get to me?"

"It worked. You should have seen your face during our conversation." Casey laughed.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now let's eat something. I'm really hungry, was waiting for you to wake up for two hours."

* * *

"Was that list of things-to-do a fake, either?" Severide asked sipping his morning coffee.

"Nope, that one was real." Casey answered seriously. "I know there are a lot of things I still can't do, well, at least without some consequences. But that doesn't mean I'm out of options."

"Good for you. Guess I'll find about them soon enough."

"Probably" Casey nodded. "But what about you? After all, this trip isn't only about me. I thought there would be something you want to try before that experimental surgery of yours."

"I" Severide paused. "I don't know." He admitted. "I was so concentrated on my neck and what it would mean to me and my work that I didn't have time to think about anything else."

"Then I guess we have to improvise" Casey winked at him now determined to make his friend do something stupid, unusual, anything that would be a new experience for Kelly. "Though it'd be easier for me if you give me some hints."

"Maybe later."

"As you wish" Casey nodded allowing Severide some free space for now like he knew Kelly allowed him yesterday. "But that means now you're stuck with my plan."

"Should I be scared now? Any worms for me there?" Severide chuckled.

"Only if you insist. I was going to start with racing."

"Always wanted to try that bad guy on bike attitude." Casey added at Severide's surprised expression.

"You really think it will help you, good boy?" Severide laughed at him.

"Should I turn back into my morning self?" Casey arched his brow.

"I thought so." He nodded seeing Severide's worried expression.

* * *

"Okay, I have to admit I like this idea."

"Told you it would be good." Casey smiled looking lovingly at his new motorcycle.

"Now stop staring and let's try it." Severide said starting his one. "Last one will be paying for the dinner. Hope you still have enough money for that."

"In your dreams" Casey chuckled. "Ready, steady, go!"

Both engines roared simultaneously and they rushed forward without any other destiny except for leaving the other one behind.

Air whistled past them. The city was left behind in few minutes without them even noticing that. The other thing they didn't notice was police car hidden in the bushes. It took them few more minutes to realize they were the ones that had been chased.

"Shit!" Severide muttered looking behind.

Police involvement was what he needed least of all right now.

"Sorry. I didn't think…" He heard Casey shouting through the roaring and watched in a shock how his friend started slowing down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'll talk to them and try to fix" Casey started but Severide didn't let him finish. They didn't have time for Casey's right actions.

"No way!" He yelled. "Follow me and be fast."

"What? Why?"

"So not to be caught by them of course." Severide answered annoyed by the whole interaction. "Consider that as one more thing from your list. Now go." He accelerated noticeably looking for some way to leave the car behind.

"Wait." Casey tried but Severide was already too far to hear him.

He looked one more time at the police now not so far from him. He still could stop and deal with them and maybe that would keep him from being his mother's guardian but what would Boden think about him. Both ways it wouldn't be the right thing to do and following Kelly he could at least have some fun. Making his mind finally he rushed forward trying to catch up with Severide.

* * *

They had been driving for already half an hour with siren ringing loudly behind them. Casey's head started hurting from this annoying sound and he started doubting whether they really had a chance there. Suddenly Severide made an unexpected turn leaving the road to his left and driving into the woods around them. It took Casey few seconds to realize his friend's move and turn himself. He could understand Kelly's idea with the car being unable to follow them between the trees, as a proof to his thoughts the sound of police siren became quieter and quieter until they were no longer able to hear it at all.

They allowed themselves to slow a little, granted it was almost suicidal to keep rushing with all those roots and branches around them. Even on this rate it still felt like mountain bike for Casey but at least he had more control over it.

"Okay, we're free from them, what's next?" He asked Severide when they finally stopped at some clearing.

"Have no idea" Severide shrugged nonchalantly. It was just a spur of moment for him and now that the adrenaline faded away he was at loss of what to do.

"Funny." Casey deadpanned. "Now you should say that you have no idea where we are and it'll be almost like the beginning of some scary movie."

"I have no idea where we are."

Casey glared at him not liking this particular joke.

"No kidding. I really don't know." Severide winced, foreseeing Casey's reaction.

"What? We're in the middle of the woods God knows where because you thought it'd be a good idea to take this way."

"At least I didn't try to deal with police and end up in a jail. I saved your ass. So now you can pay me and get us out of here."

"Like hell! You're the reason we end up here. You're the one to fix things."

"Uh-huh mister. You were the one with that 'let's be irresponsible' idea. So now don't make me a scapegoat."

Now Severide was really fed up with Casey's righteous behavior. Maybe his decisions weren't always the best but he wasn't going to make up for Casey's mistakes pretending the other lieutenant wasn't wrong at all.

"Just because I thought it would be good for you to forget about your predicament for a while." Casey spat back. "Was trying to support you and as always it fired back at me."

"As if I asked for your support. I don't need you and your lectures to be happy with my life."

"Yeah, you don't need me that's why you told me before you even told Shay about the 'Spain' thing." Casey said walking away from him.

He didn't want to start arguing again. Their last round took enough out of him and he really didn't have strength for that right now. Maybe he had to try 'not care about anyone' thing instead of just 'not care about the rules for a while' one.

"Running away as always." Severide laughed sarcastically. "And you call yourself a brave man, a real man."

"Stop right there" Casey whispered threateningly barely holding himself now.

"Or else what are you planning to do?" He made a step forward now invading Casey's space.

They looked at each other for a long second before Casey punched him right into the face.

"That's all you can do" Severide teased him answering with the one of his own.

Casey kept silent too furious right now for any response. They managed to take few more hits from each other before the ground started shifting under them and they found themselves sliding somewhere with an increasing speed.

* * *

"Peachy" Severide muttered when he finally managed to stop his falling and looked around seeing the hill they were on only a minute before. His luck not only to fall but to end up in the water to top it all.

Now he had to climb back there and he didn't like that idea. He wasn't in the best state for such a challenge with his neck and all. He could feel the pain starting and knew that soon enough things would be very unpleasant and his pain medications were up there. That meant he had not much time.

Severide tried to work his way back but the ground was slippery and he needed to lift his weight by his hands the thing he tried his best to but stopped almost immediately crying in pain.

"I'll get you your pills and then we look for a way for you to get to bikes without hurting your neck even more." He heard Casey's voice from behind.

Of course, he had to be here too, considering they were very close to each other when things went south. He turned around checking his friend. He looked crap: wet, dirty and with bruises and scratches all over his face.

"You're no better." Casey said as if answering to Severide's thoughts.

Now there was no rage in his tone just tiredness and guilt. He should have known better than to make Severide fighting risking his health.

"Now stay here." He repeated looking at the hill in front of him and thinking about the best way to climb it.

"As if I have any choice here." Severide muttered but he wasn't angry either. If anything he was grateful for Casey to have his back even after their fight.

"You know what I said to you about not needing your care and all." Severide started.

"I know" Casey stopped him getting a glare in return.

"Damn, Matt. Do you always need to be like that?"

"That's who I'm, annoyingly bored man determining to do things right." Casey answered calmly. "I tried to change it and look where that brought us."

"Well, it was not only your fault." Severide admitted.

"Of course. It's your fault either because of who you are." Casey nodded. "Absolutely irresponsible hotheaded self-confident"

"Enough. I got your point."

"Anyway. We are what we are but that didn't stop us from being friends before and shouldn't stop now. I don't mean we have no problems. Obviously we have."

"You think so?!" Severide chuckled pointing around.

"Yeah" Casey smiled then added seriously. "We were wrong to bury things instead of discussing them. It's clear now we have enough to talk about."

"All those things we told each other" Severide mumbled.

"But that should wait for us being comfortable, warm and all that juzz because right now I'm in no state to tolerate you and your stupid actions."

"As if I'm capable to listen through your lectures." Severide talked back but he was much calmer now. They did have to work things out long ago.

"Now get your ass up there before I start looking for some hallucinogenic mushrooms around."

* * *

**A/N:** It has been long time between updates and I'm sorry. Hope you're still interested. I tried my best keeping this story lignt and funny but appearantly it's out of my control now and the show's plot doesn't help it either. Anyway I thought they have to finally deal with their issues to rebuild what they once had. Then I'll try to get back on the humor train and write what I promised some of you long ago ;)

Thank you for the feedback. I'm glad I managed to make it fun for you.

Me, thank you but I'm afraid there won't be any Chase here. I have Puzzles for such a fantasy after all ;)

Almost all of you were against Rachel appearing again so there is no her here but I can't promise to try to find Casey's right girl somewhere later. It does upset me that he's alone on the show now. Anyway I'm waiting for your comments, opinions and so on. It doesn't take too much time but means a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting was what he hated the most. It would be much easier for him to climb there then just looking and waiting for any signs of Casey. Minute had passed. Another one. He was still alone. Deep in mind he knew Casey would need more than two minutes to get up there and back but it didn't help. With anxiety came pain. Severide had no intention to sit down any time soon but his feet had another plans and his head obviously too. He felt dizzy and weak. He closed his eyes trying to get over it.

"Hey, Kelly." He was startled back by Matt's voice full of worry.

He had just closed his eyes, there shouldn't have been passed more than a minute.

"Here're you pills. How long before they would kick in?"

"Don't know. Never waited for that long." Severide muttered wishing desperately for those to be drugs and not mild painkillers he had been allowed.

"I see." Casey sounded unsure.

If he was in a better form Severide would laugh at him, firefighter, for not knowing how to tend to victim. But being a victim himself didn't improve his mood.

"I tried to come back as soon as possible but we still have to get out of here. As I could see it we're on the river bank and there's no easy way up to the top around." Casey started explaining deciding that if any it would distract Severide from his pain.

"I think I get back there and try looking around more closely. Maybe if I walk away a little there will be some save route."

"Wonderful! And what exactly does your highness want for me to do?" Severide growled irritably.

They were lost in the middle of woods with no clear idea of how to get out with cops probably still looking for them and to top it all his neck was killing him.

"I'd say you stay here and recuperate. If I don't find another way you'll need all your strength to climb."

"OR! I could walk around here and see if I can find a way you missed from above." Severide argued. "We could go in opposite directions."

"And then what? Our phones don't work here. You're falling there somewhere and I'll have to look for you too. No way."

"Come on. I'm not going to fall or anything else. And even if so I don't think it will be such a big problem for you. I'm not that great in covering my tracks. Every Boy Scout would be able to find me."

"I say, no!" Casey repeated determinedly.

"Why?" Severide got up, his pain absolutely forgotten. "You know it's the best solution. You" He paused and then smiled widely. "You don't know how to do that, right?"

"What?"

"You can't read tracks."

Casey turned away from Severide.

"I can't believe you. What had you been doing instead at that time? I thought every one would know that."

"Apparently not." Casey interrupted him sharply. "Let's just say my father saw it differently."

That made Severide stop his questions immediately. He knew too well how his friend didn't like to recall his childhood.

"Now stay here and I'll do my best to find a way for us." Casey said tiredly.

Severide watched him climbing. His movements weren't as sharp as before and Kelly could clearly see now how he favored his left hand a little.

"Shit!" He muttered hitting the trunk in front of him.

But it was the wrong move from his side because it made the pain reverberating through his whole body. It took him the whole five minutes to manage to stand straight again and he hated it. He hated how his friend was tired and in pain and still was better than he himself and so had to be the one fixing things.

For a while he pondered the idea to wonder around after all it wasn't like Casey would come back anytime soon. He had some time for that. But then he dismissed it imagining too well how even if he found the way Casey would look at him. For once he could step aside allowing truck lieutenant to make decisions.

* * *

An hour had passed and Severide started worrying. What if anything had happened? What if Matt couldn't come back? Maybe he needed his help while Kelly was stuck here knowing nothing and without any means to get to his friend. He tried to tell himself that it was just his imagination but five minutes later he could no longer wait. He stood up determining to go look for Casey despite he didn't even know the direction. But any actions were better than waiting.

"Where exactly are you going? I knew you wouldn't manage to wait for me." He heard from behind.

Severide turned around to see Casey looking at him suspiciously.

"What do you think? Of course, to get your ass out of troubles." He spat back but he was relieved to have him back again and it of course had nothing to do with him afraid of being left here alone.

"As if I needed that as often as you." Casey rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Where the hell have you been?"

Casey glared at him with an expression 'Really? You still have to ask?' but he said only

"I've found a way for you and wanted to check it out before suggesting. It's not an easy one either but with some help there won't be any need for you to strain your neck further and that's what matters, right?"

"Let's go then" Severide said impatiently needing to do something anything after a whole hour of looking at stones and trees around him.

Casey simply nodded reminding Severide how waste he looked an hour ago and he hardly had a second to rest since that. He berated himself for not thinking about that before. Now there was no way Casey would agree to stay and rest for a while.

* * *

"And you called that 'not an easy one'." Severide grumbled sitting down when they finally reached their bikes. At the beginning he tried to slow their pace for Casey's sake but then it was no longer a play from his side. The route if not demanding for him to pull himself up was still exhausting.

"I can push you back down so you could try it other way." Casey mumbled under his breathe but Severide still managed to hear.

They sat there for a while regaining their strength.

"You can get us out of here any time soon." Casey finally said.

Severide looked at him surprised. He waited for Casey to lead them.

"What?" Casey looked back. "You wanted to do something useful. It's your lucky hour. Save me, oh great Squad lieutenant, because I have no idea what to do next."

Sarcasm meant that Casey was on the verge of breaking and Severide knew better than arguing with him now, granted Casey was right this time.

"I get you. Just follow me and things will be fine." Severide answered him in the most professional tone he could master right now.

* * *

"I think I saw that tree three times already" Casey said following Severide for two hours already and still nowhere near the road or anything that wasn't woods.

"We aren't lost if that's what you're insinuating." Severide grumbled.

"You mean we aren't lost while trying not to be lost." Casey cleared out. "And I thought Boy Scout from squad would get us out in no time."

"Shut up!"

"As you wish" Casey shrugged.

* * *

"I told you we weren't lost" Severide said smugly looking at the road in front of him.

"Yeah, just took three hours for us to get here."

Casey's mood didn't improve and that was the thing he had to change as soon as possible. He knew too well where both of them being in the wrong mood could lead them and he wasn't keen to go that route.

"Let's get to the nearest motel and call it a day." Severide suggested. "You can even choose the direction this time. Even you can't get lost with the road to drive."

They had been driving only for few minutes when familiar sounds were heard behind them. Severide turned to see police car chasing them once again.

"Damn! Why couldn't they go back to their wives and enjoy the day?" He muttered thinking what to do.

"Because it's their work?" Casey mumbled slowing down. "And don't even start with 'let's not stop' because I don't want for last hours to repeat."

* * *

**A/N:** I know that chapter isn't very long but you had to excuse me. At least the previous one was. And I didn't want anything to be on the way when our boys will finally start talking because there are a lot pf them to discuss and from the direction of the show they won't do it there anytime soon. So here we are forcing them to clear everything out and this time I can assure you there won't have any way to escape until they're done.

At first I wasn't going to come back to cops theme but after your comments I decided why not. There are some possibilities too. Though don't wait for to much there, after all with Voight and Antonio we already have enough of that on the show and this story is about lieutenants and their friendship.

Me, yes, they're very good at multitasking ;)

Thank you for reviews. It's nice to know you like the route I chose with this story. Don't stop because I still have a lot in my mind for the story! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

"Just what I needed." Severide muttered looking at the ceiling.

Casey managed to deal with cops explaining their previous behavior as a once-in-a-life thing with them being firefighters and all that. He even gave them Antonio's number in case they still wanted to check on them. That got them out of big troubles and even spared them of any paper works with their names. Still cops were too pissed off after wasting the whole day chasing them to just let them go.

"How did they call that? One more once-in-a-life thing as a gift for us?" He repeated with venom in his voice. "What if I allowed them the same gift with being in the fire?"

"Stop it." Casey yelled at him. "We wouldn't be here if not for your brilliant idea in the first place and mind I tell you that we had it pretty easy after all."

"Next you'll tell me to enjoy spending the night here, right?"

"And what would you suggest? Offending everyone around so they do everything to bury us here?"

"One more thing from your 'never have done' list?" Severide continued ignoring Casey's words. He knew he was acting stupid but in all his time he hadn't been in such a situation before.

"Not at all"

That made Severide turning around to look at his fellow.

"You mean you don't have such a list, right?" He asked but got nothing in response. "Come on, if that's one more of your jokes I had enough of them this morning."

"Wasn't a joke."

"Haha, very funny. Now you're going to tell me you're not the one we all thought you were."

Casey sighed.

"I know what you think about me but did it ever occur to you that I was a teen, either? Or you're the only one allowed to find problems on his ass?" He paused. "On the second thought, I'm surprised you have never been arrested before. Were you a good boy back there?"

"Shut up" Severide frowned.

"Oh, you were." Casey smirked. "Who would have thought that?"

"As if you were a juvenile offender? What was it that makes you so confident, Casey? Did you steal some candy?" Severide spat back trying to change the subject.

"A little bit of everything" Casey shrugged.

"Of course. It's you after all." Severide muttered angrily.

He knew it was nothing but he still had his insecurities about being mama's boy, all that obedient and good. He was the only support she had after his father had left them but it didn't spare him from other kids' cruelty. Andy had been the only one who understood him. His family had become a family for Kelly too. All those years later he was a tough firefighter but he still remembered that lone boy with only Andy on his side. And now Andy wasn't there anymore. He was once again alone.

"What's the matter, Kelly?" Casey asked surprised by the sudden change of mood.

"Nothing. It's nothing of your business"

"I see we're once again on square one with me being the bad boy." Casey sighed. He did hope they wouldn't have that conversation here. But maybe those close quarters with no escape were exactly what they needed.

"Bad boy? Of course not, you're always the good one. Great Casey, who can't make anything wrong. You're a selfless one who made all work with me just winning laurels by gaining your men over to Squad, right?"

"What? I never" Casey was shocked by the aggression. He didn't think they had so much to talk about.

"You're all about rules and doing right things now. Even your problems as a kid are working for your benefit. Look at him, he managed to straighten his life and all that jazz."

"Okay, I get it. You don't like my style of life and so on. But at least you can't say that I keep you from living as you wish."

"You think so?" Severide laughed with venom in his voice. "Every single thing I achieved had been comparing to your doings. Every friend I had is your friend too now. It's all about you and not me."

"What? I…"

Casey didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen it that way, hadn't thought Kelly felt so pressured. If any he was the one always doubting his actions and comparing himself to Severide.

"What do you want for me to do? Do you want me to leave?"

"So you'll be once again a victim of my doings. I don't think so. It's already enough the family of my best friend blaming me for his death. When you were there! When you let him!" Severide shouted pointing accusingly at him.

"And what should have I done?" Casey yelled desperately.

"You shouldn't have let him on that ladder. You should have been the one there."

"Hey, stop yelling" The voice came from down the hall startling them.

Casey turned away from his fellow lieutenant sitting down and closing his eyes. He didn't say anything, didn't even stir for ten minutes. Severide knew that because he had been watching him the entire time waiting for some reaction, anything he could work with.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He finally muttered realizing that otherwise they could spend the whole night in this strained silence. "I didn't mean that."

"You did." Casey whispered not opening his eyes as if it was easier for him to talk while not looking at Severide. "And you're right it should have been me."

"No!" Severide gasped horrified by defeated tone of his friend. He didn't know why he said that but now that he imagined the picture he didn't want for Casey to get hurt, couldn't bear anything happening with him.

"I was angry. I tried to hurt you. I shouldn't have said something like that. I don't even think so."

"But I do. I'm recalling that day again and again thinking what could have been done differently. What if I followed him into, would I be able to pull him out? Would it be different if I was at that ladder first?"

"Matt, no." Severide whispered sitting beside him but still afraid to touch Casey. Somehow it felt like intrusion for him.

"He had a family, Kelly. He had two sons who will never see their father again." Casey turned to him with tormented eyes. "Do you know how it feels? Because I do and I'm the reason those kids know now too."

"It's not true. It's not your fault he's dead."

Severide was surprised to realize he did mean that. All that suppressed anger was not because of him really blaming Casey but because of him hurting.

"I'd believe if it wasn't coming from the same man who accused me in the first place" Casey chuckled humorlessly once again turning away. He didn't mean to open up in front of Severide. It was just too much for him to bear.

"I was a bastard, I know but"

"Don't Kelly." Casey stopped him tiredly. "Obviously you meant all that or you wouldn't be telling it in the first place. It's time for you to stop hiding your feelings or the next time you confront me you'll turn from words to actions."

"What? You think I'll punch you or worse? That's how you see me now?" Severide was offended. They had their issues but that was too long shot even for them.

"I didn't expect for you wishing me dead aloud but here we are. So yes, that's how I see you now."

Severide opened his mouth to argue but closed it immediately. What was he going to say? Casey was right.

"You think I'm the one to blame. I think I'm the one to blame. Just tell me what else is on your mind and let's end with this." Casey suggested. It couldn't have become worse, right?!

"I don't know what to say."

"Why are you so angry? Don't think try to feel it."

"You're sounding like a damn therapist now." Severide grumbled but Casey didn't react still waiting for his answer. He sighed accepting that they would have this talk now.

"Okay. I was angry. I said all this to hurt you."

"Because I deserved to be punished?"

"No, because I wanted to get a reaction from you, anything, except for the whole professional act. It was like you didn't care at all. Like with that box you gave Heather you threw all memories of Andy away. Okay?" Severide became agitated again.

"I was hurt. I didn't know what to do without Andy and you just moved on, living your life like nothing had happened. I wanted for you to mourn after Andy. I wanted for you to remember."

It sounded stupid now that he was saying it but in some way it felt good like some burden had been taken away from him. Now he could see the real reasons of his actions and even more he could see how wrong he had been about Casey simply moving on.

"I know now that it wasn't easy for you either. I see it now but I didn't know then." He paused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What for?"

Severide looked at him in surprise.

"Firehouse needed at least one of us to be there, to work with a cool head and I couldn't ask you to do that considering you'd been friends with Andy since the childhood. And I… I could manage. He wasn't the first one I lost. I learned how to keep going on with the life long ago."

Once again this evening Casey managed to surprise him. He hadn't looked at it that way, hadn't thought about him just keeping a facade forgetting about Matt's past and how he used to deal with things. He had been an awful friend, too selfish and self-centered to notice that his friend needed him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I didn't know."

"Guys won't believe I made you apologize twice." Casey tried to joke but Severide could easily see past this now.

His friend tried to change the subject and he wasn't going to allow him not with Casey still blaming himself.

"Just tell me what's on your mind and let's end with this." Severide said mirroring Casey. "You don't have to be strong anymore. Let yourself some weakness and I'll be there for you with my head cool, I promise."

"I don't know how."

"Neither did I but you helped me, now is my turn." Severide looked at him and he felt like some invisible wall between them started breaking.

"However I don't know how to help you either, so you'll have to help yourself." He smirked.

"How very Severide, suggesting his help only to leave me to work alone."

"Hey, it's the only time."

"If you say so" Casey rolled his eyes but his expression was more peaceful now.

"You don't think you deserve to die because of all stupid things I said, do you?" Severide asked hesitantly after few more minutes of silence.

"I'm not turning suicidal if that's your question." Casey shrugged. "Do I wish to be there instead of him? Yes I do."

"Matt."

"I know it's not my fault, at least not according to rules but that doesn't mean I can stop thinking about all the what-ifs. That doesn't change the fact I don't have wife or kids to miss me."

"You'll have."

"I know Kelly. Everything will be alright. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I heard that a lot after Mom killed Dad. It's just not that easy to get over and move on."

"But you got over what happened with your parents, right?"

"I can't say I did."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it, not now." 'Not ever' he wanted to add but he knew burying feelings wouldn't do him any good, not with his mother soon to be back in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** They finally opened up to each other and even if it's not the end for all their problems it's a very big step. The one I did hope to see in the show because I believe that there's a lot of hidden emotions and motives underneath their fierce rivalry. Hope you like my version of the conversation. It was the darkest and hardest part of the story, now we're back on healing/relaxing road. Tell me what you think about the whole thing? :)

Me, thank you very much. Them being in character is what matters most.

P.S. I remember all promises I made and you'll see evrything when time's right ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"What's now?" Severide asked looking back at the building he spent last night in.

It wasn't the worst experience in his life but if it was up to him he would do everything so not to relive it ever again.

"What else do you have in your mind for us?"

"Nothing. Feel free to make suggestions." Casey shrugged.

Truthfully he was in no mood for any more experiments too tired emotionally after their late night conversation. It wasn't that he regretted having it, they did need to talk. It was just that now all he wanted was to be left alone preferably with some booze.

"Then drinks it is. First round is on me." Severide said smirking at Casey's surprised reaction.

"What? I don't think you can manage anything else. You're already too colorful from that fight in the bar and our trip to woods." He teased him.

"Not that you came out intact either." Casey replied taking pleasure from their new found easiness around each other.

"Don't forget I'm not you. All I'll get from coming back with a black eye are some smirks from guys and maybe reproachful look from Shay but you… Oh, you'll be bombarded with all those questions like 'what happened' and 'how are you feeling'." He said smugly.

Casey sighed admitting the truth. He could make them keep quiet and not ask him directly but he knew there would be a lot of discussions behind his back and then maybe Dawson or Hermann would be send to him as some kind of negotiators. That kind of attention was what he needed the least.

"Great!" He muttered. "One more perks of being you."

"Not gonna argue" Severide laughed.

"Hey." He whined a second later rubbing the spot where Casey hit him in order to shut him up. "You're not going to injure me to draw their attention away from you, are you?"

"Wasn't thinking about that. But it's a pretty good idea actually." Casey chuckled advancing on Severide.

"Don't even think about that." He warned him while stepping back. "Or I'll tell Shay how you endanger my rehabilitation process"

"You need to have surgery first to even start talking about rehab."

"Doesn't matter. Shay will be pissed and then I wouldn't want to be you."

"Really? You're hiding behind your female roommate?" Casey asked incredulously.

"All's fair in war"

"Well, then I should obviously deal with Shay directly. Or maybe approach her through her best friend, Dawson." Casey suggested nonchalantly.

"Who's now hiding behind the girl?" Severide laughed and soon Casey joined him.

* * *

"What's between you and Dawson?" Severide asked after settling down with his beer in some bar they found on their trip back to Chicago.

"What do you mean? We're friends."

"Don't bullshit me!" Severide snorted. "Me and Shay are friends and you're anything but them."

"And who do you think we are?"

"Idiots."

"How insightful" Casey rolled his eyes.

"You are. Because the whole firehouse knows you like each other and it looks like you two are the only ones still pretending there's nothing between you. With all those looks she's giving you and all that…"

"The whole firehouse?"

"Oh yeah" Severide nodded. "I take it something finally is going on if it's the only thing that surprised you?" He looked at him curiously.

"Not that much."

"Come on, tell me."

"Be careful, you're turning into a nosey spinster. Don't you have your life to be interested in?"

"Well, my girlfriend just left to Spain, so no, I don't."

"Why did you let her go?" Casey asked seriously. "You looked so happy with her"

"I thought you didn't want for me to leave with her."

"Of course I didn't. You're my friend and the only one I'm trusting to have my back. Still why did you do that? You could try to continue your relationships from afar or I don't know something like that."

"No, we couldn't. She's a lawyer with a career to pursue and I'm a firefighter who doesn't know anything else, doesn't want to work anywhere else. There was no future for us."

"And how are you feeling about it now?"

"Like I don't want to talk about it. The same we aren't talking about you breaking with Hallie for good."

"Point taken" Casey nodded. He could relate to the concept of being from different worlds with no future together. After all that was exactly the battle he lost totally with Hallie.

"Is she the reason?"

"Reason for what?"

"You drinking in the bar?" Severide nudged.

"Hallie? No, of course not." Casey answered. He was still hurt of their end but she wasn't his main problem now. "She's in the past. What else is there for me to do?"

"But then what's the problem? Why aren't you with Dawson, building your happily ever after?"

"Why are you so determined to learn about us?" Casey asked confused but then he had a thought. "Shay made you ask, didn't she?"

"No"

Casey looked at him pointedly.

"Well, maybe she mentioned something like that. But she didn't ask me anything? If any I'm sure she already got everything from Dawson. So either you tell me or Shay."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Really" He said seeing unbelief in Kelly's face. "We spent some time together. And I enjoyed it very much. But she wanted more and now isn't the best time. Thus, there's nothing to tell."

"Seriously" Severide couldn't believe that. "You can have a girl with a huge and I mean huge crush on you and you're telling her it's not the best time."

"What's wrong with that? I wanted to do everything right with her and she deserved better than to go second after my problems."

"God, you really don't understand what you did." Severide sighed. "You rejected her."

"I didn't. I explained what's going on and she understood."

"You did spend too much time in relationships with Hallie."

"Enough. You asked, I answered but I'm not going to sit through your lecture here."

"Okay" Severide said still smirking.

"I said enough Kelly."

"Okay, okay. Calm down" He stopped with teasing. "Don't be so nervous."

"Tell me about that surgery of yours. You said it was risky."

"Not a good change of theme" Severide frowned.

"It's either that or your girlfriends. What do you prefer?"

"None of them."

"Bad for you." Casey shrugged. "Because after me answering you it's your turn and so I repeat which one will it be."

"Surgery" Severide grumbled. "But after that no talking about our problems."

"Deal"

"Renee brought me to her friend, doctor who specialized in experimental surgery. I don't understand the whole thing either but they can borrow some tissue from other part and in the end it can give me full recovery."

"And the risky part?"

"It's very delicate task and if they mess up even a little I can end up paralyzed." He explained. "But it's worth the risk, right?"

"One'd tell a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."

"But you don't think so?" Severide asked not sure he understood where Casey was going with that.

"I don't think we have that bird in the hand."

"Yeah, right." He smiled. "I should tell my old man that, he'd like the metaphor."

"Does he know about the surgery?" Casey wasn't sure where Severide stood with his father.

"Yeah, I told him. Just before I told Renee I'm staying."

"Who knew he'd be the one I went for an advice?" He mumbled.

"He's your father."

"What a father?! Never been there for me!"

"It doesn't matter. He's still your Dad and you're still expecting for him to appear and help you when things go wrong."

"Stupid hope."

"But an understandable one."

"Okay, that's enough for today. Let's try more neutral topic for once."

"Do you want to hear about my latest job as a contractor?"

"Seriously?! You don't have any topics except for work-related?"

"Do you have?"

"Of course" Severide said but few minutes passed and he was still looking for new theme.

"Fine, I'm listening" He muttered giving up eventually.

"You not only apologized twice but also admitted your defeat. The weekend can't be better."

"Very funny"

"Indeed" Casey nodded with a content smile.

* * *

"Obviously, we aren't good at simple talking. Maybe we should try other activities instead. " Severide suggested after a whole thirty minutes of struggling through all those terms he had no idea of meaning.

"Like what? I don't think you'll be any good with a pool over there and truth be told I'm not sure about myself either."

"Pool, really Casey? I expected from you more than that. I'm not a girl you need to impress." Severide smirked. "There's much more suiting for men thing. You'd know if you were from Squad."

It didn't take much effort from Casey to understand what he was talking about. And no way was he going there. Not after the last time disaster of them playing cards.

"Thank you very much but I've learned my lesson not to play with you ever again." Casey denied immediately.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad."

Casey simply glared at him; in his books it wasn't simply bad it was worse.

"I'm at least trying. What you suggest we do?!" Severide dared him.

Casey looked around frantically trying to get inspiration from anything. Usually they would just sit with beer in hands and some small talk with Severide bragging about his new girl or discussing some of their calls. But tonight those were forbidden topics and that left him with nothing. He knew if he didn't find some alternative he would be doomed to play poker with Severide.

"I'm still waiting" Severide pushed knowing that Casey was out of options. He was one step from winning their argument.

"I think we should" He started hoping for miracle to save him and strangely it came, as a girl singing some sickly-sweet love song.

"We should try karaoke"

"What?!" Severide yelled in a pure shock.

"Do you have any problems with that? It shouldn't be hard for you physically and we even can say it's one more of our experiments. I didn't think you'd be afraid to try something new." Casey said playfully amused by his obvious discomfort.

"What problem could I have of making fool of himself in front of all these people?!" Severide muttered defensively.

"Well, first of all you won't be alone there." Casey tried to reassure him. "It's just one song don't make me force you there like a little child. Or should I think you're too scared for that?"

"Okay" Severide grumbled not happy at all but still not willing to lose to Casey. "But you go first."

"Then I'm choosing the song." Casey agreed without any fight much to Kelly's displeasure.

* * *

"Let's go. It's our turn now."

Severide looked around. The place was full of people. His only hope was that they were too busy with their own business to pay any notice to him and Casey.

"Are you going to tell me what we are singing? Or your idea of karaoke includes me finding out in the process?" Severide grumbled but Casey just smiled at him not at all affected by his attitude proceeding walking to the stage.

"Hey! It's not funny! Casey!" Severide yelled realizing that he indeed had no intention of telling him.

"Welcome two pretty boys here with their song!" The host announced and Severide winced. Could this get any worse?!

Then the music began and Casey stepped forward.

_When you're weary_  
_Feeling small_  
_When tears are in your eyes_  
_I will dry them all_

Well, at least now Severide knew the song. And okay, Casey chose the one for two of them to sing but really, couldn't he pick the one more suiting for men. All these 'drying your tears' just weren't for Severide.

_I'm on your side_  
_When times get rough_  
_And friends just can't be found_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

Casey turned now singing directly to him and somehow it all started make sense. Maybe it wasn't the idea of original performers but Severide found himself nodding to the words. It suited them so well. He wasn't angry anymore for Casey choosing this song. Severide smiled at him and stepped forward.

_When you're down and out_  
_When you're on the street_  
_When evening falls so hard_  
_I will comfort you_

They were there for each other no matter what and it was damn time for him to admit it not only to himself but to his best friend, too. Because it was more than job for him rushing inside all those buildings in order to protect Casey, much more.

_I'll take your part_  
_When darkness comes_  
_And pain is all around_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

He meant each of the words he sang. He was ready to give up himself to spare Casey of the pain and darkness and he knew the blonde felt the same.

_Sail on Silver Girl,_  
_Sail on by_  
_Your time has come to shine_  
_All your dreams are on their way_

Now they were singing together, not looking at each other but still feeling the other one by some sixth sense they shared.

_See how they shine_  
_If you need a friend_  
_I'm sailing right behind_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will ease your mind_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will ease your mind_

They finished the song only now realizing that the whole bar was looking at them now, obviously not as busy as Severide had hoped previously. Few seconds of anxiety and they were met with round of applauds.

"See, it wasn't that bad after all" Casey bumped into him playfully.

"Maybe" Severide admitted. "But don't think about repeating anything like that in Chicago"

"Don't even mention it or you'll end up in troubled water without any bridge." He added getting look of mocked fear out of Casey.

* * *

**A/N**: As I promised we finished with hard stuff and are now back to their friendly banter. There are not so many reviews as earlier so I can only hope you still love the direction. So don't forget to leave even few words before leaving.

Pallada, thank you very much for your help with this chapter and especially with the song.

Dixiewinxwrites12, here is a little discussion about Renee we were talking about.

Me, I agree about him wanting reaction, the one he eventually got from his father. Happy to give you what you wanted from the show:)

Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, I know you aren't fond of her but you don't need to worry at all. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you going to tell Shay?" Casey asked curiously.

Last few days were very refreshing. Never in his life did Casey let himself act so freely. It didn't mean that he wanted to change his life, no way. They had had enough problems for him to even think about that possibility and truthfully he liked his life. But every person needed to express feelings at some moment so not to explode.

"Why should I tell her anything? After all I'm not the one who will use makeup." He smiled enjoying Casey's discomfort.

"Very funny." Casey muttered. "But you know what, he laughs best who laughs last. I'm going to enjoy every second of your feeble attempts explaining yourself to her."

"Come on, who do you think she is? My mother?"

Casey didn't even deign his question with answer. They both knew who Leslie Shay was.

"Fine. You're right. Happy?" Severide gave in. "What about 'I needed some time to myself after making a life changing decision'?"

"Good one. But she would still ask about your whereabouts?"

"Okay. Hmmm. I was camping with my Dad." Severide tried again. "It should be enough for her. She always tried to make me go see him."

"Then you should be fine. See you later." Casey dismissed him easily now thinking more about all duties he had to finish before returning back to work.

"Already. I thought we…"

"What?" Casey asked looking back at his friend. "You need something more from me?"

"No… I guess I should go." Severide shook his head but didn't look very confident in himself.

"Oh for God's sake. Don't tell me you're scared to see her on your own." Casey sighed.

"I'm not." Severide denied immediately. "But you said you were going to enjoy our conversation. After all she should have already known about our close friendship from Clarice."

"You're blackmailing me now?!" Casey asked incredulously.

"Maybe." Severide looked at him expectantly. "We'll tell her that you gave me a lift from there because of some problems with my car."

"Okay. But you own me big time for that."

* * *

"Hey Matt." Shay greeted. "Kelly?!" She looked at him suspiciously. Severide knew too well what that look meant for him.

"How have you been?" He asked trying to deflect her attention.

"Good. Me and Clarice were working on nursery. You?" She asked back.

"Not bad myself."

"I got you here now it's time for me to go. I still have some errands to run." Casey interjected.

"Of course. Thank you for the ride." Severide answered getting a glare from Shay.

"Yeah, Casey, thank you and sorry if that brat here spoiled your weekend with a girl." She winked at him knowingly while Casey and Severide stood there absolutely dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you were with a girl, Matt." Severide muttered barely holding himself. "If I knew that was the case I'd never ask you."

Casey was out of words. Something was going on or at least Shay thought so.

"It's because you shouldn't have." He answered hoping it was the right thing to say. "What I'm interested in is how you, Shay, learned about that?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I probably shouldn't have started." She said looking at Kelly.

"Oh no. You can't say something like that and get away with it." Severide pointed at her.

But she was still in doubts.

"Look. Now it's better for you to explain yourself or Severide will imagine more ridiculous possibilities." Casey said nudging her to continue.

He could feel Kelly's laughing eyes on his back. No matter what Shay would say next his friend wasn't going to forget it in any near future.

"Okay, well. It's just Hermann told me that he was going to ask for your help with that new project of his and you weren't at home. And Dawson told me she would be out of town for the whole weekend because of some private business and we all know what it means. So it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Sorry guys. I know you didn't want for that to become known."

"I see." Casey was able to mumble.

He didn't expect that at all. Well, of course he liked Dawson and after that Christmas party thought that maybe they could give it a try. But to hear that from Shay as if it was a made deal was a real shock.

"I'm really sorry Matt." Shay pleaded thinking he was upset with her.

"Don't be. It's okay. I'm glad we had that conversation. Really." He assured her. "But if you tell anybody I'll kill you." He turned to Severide.

"I'll help bury the body." Shay added.

* * *

"Hey there" Shay greeted Dawson noticing with amusement how radiant the younger woman was. "Looks like someone here had a wonderful weekend." She winked,

"Umm, nothing special. It was just good to be out of town. That's all." Dawson said too quickly for that to be true.

"Yeah, nothing special. Except for one nice guy with you." Shay laughed.

"You really thought you could hide something that huge from me." She added seeing shocked expression on her face.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Save it. He already admitted the truth."

"What? How could he? He promised that would be only our business. I'll kill him."

Dawson couldn't believe that. After all long conversations and that incident with flowers she really thought they wouldn't have such a problem again.

"Come on. It's not that the whole firehouse didn't know about your feelings for a while already." Shay tried to reassure her confused by Dawson secretiveness.

"What? I'm not even sure about my own feelings yet, how could you know better than me?"

"You're not sure about your feelings to Casey?!" Shay asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. Why are you asking about him?"

Now it was Shay's turn to be totally confused.

"Because you just said that you weren't sure about your feelings to the man you've spent weekend with." She clarified patiently.

"Yes, but" Dawson stopped mid sentence. "You thought I was with Casey?"

"Yes."

"I see." Dawson sighed. Then something else caught her attention. "Wait a minute. When you said about him confirming your suspicions, you didn't mean that you asked Casey, right?"

"Of course, it did. Who else should I ask about that? Are you sure you're alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Not at all." Dawson muttered.

Now not only she had to tell Shay about her relationships with Mills but deal with Casey knowing about them too.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You! You just had to go there and tell Casey I'm with some guy." Dawson answered angrily.

"As if he didn't know… Wait a minute. You meant you weren't with him?! You're dating someone else and he doesn't know."

"Finally, Einstein."

"Oh shit" Now Shay understood her friend's response.

"Yeah, that's exactly my reaction."

"But if it wasn't Casey than who your hidden Prince Charming was?" Shay asked a minute later not letting the shock to leave her away from the topic. "And don't even think about saying once again you were alone, you've just proved you weren't."

"Okay. Yes, I was with someone and we wanted that to be a secret." Dawson gave up finally.

"Do I know him? Come on, tell me." Shay asked excitedly.

"You do." Dawson admitted. "But remember, no one should know. And I mean no one." She warned her.

"Yeah, I promise. Now spit it."

"It's Pete." She smiled. It felt good to be able to tell somebody after all.

"Pete? As in Candidate Peter Mills? You, naughty girl!" She laughed clapping Dawson on the back. "How was he? Candidate there too?"

"Not at all" Dawson winked at her.

"Oh, oh, I want to know everything. You're so damn lucky."

"Maybe after the shift I'll give you some hints about" She stopped mid sentence waiting for guys to pass by, Casey one of them.

He smiled greeting her but didn't stop for some small talk.

"Though maybe I won't be in the mood for anything after the shift." She muttered her demeanor changing drastically.

"Come on. It's not like you were a couple. All, you had with him, was that disaster of a date as you put it." Shay tried to assure her. "Don't need to worry."

"It's easy for you to say." Dawson sighed. "I don't want to lose our friendship."

"And you won't. He knew about you mysterious guy and still smiled at you, means he doesn't have problems with the fact."

Dawson nodded wishing for Shay to be right.

"On the second thought he was too okay with the situation" Shay said to herself. "Playing along and not denying that he had been with you."

"He just didn't want to give me away to you."

"Maybe" Shay agreed though not convinced. "Still I think there's more to it than just him being a gentleman, especially considering his own disappearance."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermann tried to get Casey for the whole weekend with no success. I assumed he had been out of town with you but now that I know "

Dawson glared at her.

"What I know" Shay corrected herself. "I wonder where the hell he has been?!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still excited about season two. That's how I ended up writing this chapter. You know this story was going to be only about their road trip so my question is:

Do you want for it to end here or continue with Shay trying to get to the truth and boys living through all those things series creators got for them, maybe just with some changes from my part?

Thank you for the reviews and I'm waiting your answers :)

Me, yeah, they aren't very talkative on the show and we simply have to change that here. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, Casanova" Severide greeted Casey after the shift. It was his last day before the surgery and he did all he could not to spend it alone with his thoughts.

"Shut up!" Casey rolled his eyes. "Is it all you're capable on?"

"Of course not. I just wasn't sure whether such a pro like you want any advices from pure me or not."

"What the hell does that mean?" Casey sighed but did nothing to stop the conversation aware that it was better than to let Severide wallow in his doubts and fears.

"Only that I admire your ability to spend the weekend with girl while looking for troubles with me and finding some with another girl." He winked at him.

"Yeah, I'm that good" Casey nodded seriously leaving Severide out of words for the whole minute.

"But seriously, aren't you interested in that whole spending the weekend with Dawson thing?" Severide asked eventually.

"Why should I? She ran some errands on the weekend, nothing of my business."

Severide simply gave him a look.

"Okay, if Shay's right then it means she found herself a man in which case I'm happy for her but then again it's none of my business." Casey finished.

"And you aren't jealous because of this guy?" Severide asked incredulously. "I thought you were going to build relationships with her."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Casey shrugged. "And I have no right to feel jealous."

"Come on, even you can't be that right. I'm sure you're feeling something."

"What do you want to hear?" Casey asked tiredly. "That I thought we could have something more. That after Hallie left I tried not to fasten things so not to screw anything with Dawson. That I hoped she would understand and wait for me."

Severide looked at him not knowing what to say to that.

"As I've said she's free to choose whoever she wants and her love life is none of my business."

"It's the third time you're telling this. Are you trying to reassure me or yourself?"

"Okay, let's stop if you don't want to talk about it." Severide said not getting an answer from Casey. "Anything interesting you want to share with me about the shift? I'd ask Shay but she's busy with some new project."

"Nothing unusual, people making problems out of thin air." Casey shrugged. "But tell me about those projects."

"There's nothing to tell, just sometimes she gets that expression on her face and that only means she's up to something."

"And that's what's happening right now?" Casey clarified. "Are you sure she isn't just worried about you."

"No, it started today." Severide stopped thinking back to Shay's behavior. "If anything she became that way after the shift. Are you sure there hadn't been anything interesting?"

"Do you want for me to list all calls?"

"But if that isn't about work" Severide thought aloud.

"Before you're asking there had been no visitors today."

"That leaves the only explanation." Severide concluded. "She knows."

"What?" Casey asked not following his friend's thoughts.

"About you not being with Dawson, of course." Severide explained. "Probably Dawson was the one who told her."

"Come on, you're reading too much into it. She's just worried about you."

"As you wish but don't run to me when she starts stalking you to learn about your whereabouts during the weekend."

"You sound like it will endanger my life." Casey smirked.

"Oh, it's worse much worse. I know."

"That's why you created the whole story about driving to see your father?!" Casey arched an eyebrow.

"Some things better not to tell, especially Shay." Severide whispered.

"Okay, hero. I get it. Now how about we are calling it a night before Shay does it for us." Casey laughed getting up.

"Guess, you're right." Severide nodded. "After all, tomorrow is the big day."

"Everything will be alright. You won't be alone." Casey said sensing his friend's distress.

"I know. But it doesn't make things easier."

"You know how Boden always tells" Casey asked.

"Leaders lead from the front" They said simultaneously.

* * *

"How is he?" Casey asked finally arriving to the hospital. He did his best to free the day of Kelly's surgery but as always the last minute he had to change his plans.

"I don't know. He's still in surgery." Shay answered looking nervously at the door that prevented her from going to Severide. "He's been there for hours."

"Do you know how long should it normally be? After all with Severide everything takes much longer." Casey tried to joke sensing her distress.

"Yeah, he's too proud to stick for what is normal for everyone else." Shay smiled weakly.

They sat there for some time in a silence, Shay deep in her thoughts and Casey not knowing what to say to her other than some reassurance.

"I'm glad you're here." She said suddenly surprising him.

"I couldn't do it any other way. He's my friend." Casey answered.

No matter what had been between them those past weeks, he'd be there for him anyway.

"I know." Shay nodded. "It's just after… that" She hoped he understood "he wasn't himself."

Casey looked at her waiting to see where she was going with that.

"I promised him not to interfere but it worked so 'good' last time" She frowned cursing herself for not forcing him into surgery earlier.

"You weren't the only one who should have done something." Casey said getting the hidden meaning immediately. She indeed wasn't the only one who blamed themselves for not stopping Severide from hurting himself.

"But I was the only one close to him then." She argued. "I'm sure you could have done more in my place."

"Not that I did anything."

"It's because of your stupid fight." She looked at him pointedly and he didn't dare to argue with her in her Mother mode. "Both of you looked like lost puppies all the time but still were too proud to make up with each other."

She had a point there. He did miss his friend deeply and even though he could have Dawson to talk with it just wasn't the same as with Severide, at least because he had never wanted to kiss him, the incident with Severide thinking he called them a pair not to mention here.

"It's in the past now." He said and he was really happy about that. Even with all those issues between them to work on, he looked forward to spend time with Kelly like they did on this weekend.

"I can see that. I don't know how or why but I'm glad you did it, especially now that Kelly needs you." She smiled.

"I'm too." Casey nodded. "But don't even think about shoving him on me. I know too well how sick-Kelly can be."

"Damn, you caught me." Shay smirked finally relaxing.

That was the moment doctor came in.

"Are you here for Kelly Severide?" He asked.

"Yes" Shay jumped from her seat immediately. "How is he?"

"Surgery went fine. It doesn't mean he won't have to stick to the regime and all. But it's the major step for him."

"Great news!" Shay smiled pulling the man into a hug. Casey just laughed at her antics. "Can we see him now?"

"Only one visitor per time. He's still coming out of it and he doesn't need any additional stress."

He looked at them not sure who would go to visit.

"It's okay. You go." Casey suggested feeling how important it was for her not only to hear about but to see her friend. "Now that I know he's fine I can return to my business. After all things won't be done by themselves."

"As you wish" Shay accepted. "I already know that you're back together but you still can pretend otherwise." She winked at him before following the doctor.

* * *

"Hey there, sleepyhead." She greeted Severide entering the room.

"Hey Mommy" He mumbled smiling but not opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Shay asked sitting on the bed.

"Like I was run by a bus?" This time he looked at her. "Pretty shitty and tired" he admitted seconds later.

"Then go back to sleep. I'll have my way with you later."

"Words, words." Severide muttered before closing his eyes.

"By the way Casey had been there with me for almost the whole time." She mentioned.

"Yeah, promised me that." He whispered groggily already half asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the chapter wasn't fun but I couldn't delay his surgery anymore. But we'll back to the good stuff soon enough. Shay's not the one to give up her quest and Severide can be bored enough to participate ;)

Me, thank you. I'll think about adding Clarice to the solving team, lol.

I'm very thankful to my faithful readers/reviewers but I have to admit I'm a little disheartened by not so many reviews. It's really important to the author to know that people are interested in the story. So don't forget to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked entering Severide's room.

"Could be better" Severide grumbled not liking his bed regime at all. "What's going on?"

"Nothing why?" Casey answered settling on the chair beside the bed.

"Forget it." Kelly shrugged but Casey could see easily through him.

"Hey. Talk to me. Or do I need to force you back into jail for that?" He teased.

This got him a murderous glance from his friend and some curses under Severide's breathe but nothing else considering his present predicament.

"Don't think I'll forget that. Just wait for me to get out of here." Severide promised in a dangerous tone.

"We'll see about that." Casey smiled content with giving Kelly one more reason to get better as fast as possible. "Now about your question."

"I told you it was nothing. Just thought that something interesting could have happened during the shift that made all of you busy and…" He mumbled the last words so quietly Casey couldn't hear them but he already understood the problem.

"You mean why the whole firehouse isn't here by now?" He smirked. "You have to thank your bodyguard here."

He enjoyed the whole minute of Severide's shocked glance before continued.

"Shay didn't let anyone visit you saying you need your rest."

"Oh" was all Severide could whisper. "At least now she stepped back and…"

"Oh, no. She didn't." Casey argued to his horror.

"But you're here."

"Only because of some bribe and with Dawson's help. But it got me only few minutes with you." He got up.

"No, no, no. You can't leave me here alone. You promised."

"You won't be, after all Shay's staying with you."

"And you think it should make me feel better?" Severide frowned at him. "Ungrateful bastard and I risked my life saving you."

"You know I'm ready to get you out of any fire or other danger you can be in." Casey said placatingly. "But not from her, sorry man. I'll try to visit you again."

"Now you sound like I'm really in jail, peachy."

"Just get better so we could start with your training." Casey smiled all jokes forgotten. "See you soon."

"Yeah, yeah" Severide nodded not looking forward to spend more days in this bed all alone because of that damn rest he needed.

* * *

"I'm fed up with all this." He almost yelled at her.

"It's for the best Kelly. You have to understand. Remember, a very dangerous experimental surgery." Shay was speaking like he was her five year old son and not a fully grown up roommate.

"For God's sake Shay I'm not your baby to protect me from everything. You have Clarice for that."

"Don't" Shay glared at him but he had nothing to lose now.

"Even the doctor agreed to discharge me. Why can't you believe I'm okay?"

"Because you aren't. You were only a step away from losing your job and becoming an addict. So now I'm doing everything to prevent you from getting into troubles again." She said determinedly but he could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for my previous actions. That was poor choice from my side." He told her sincerely holding her hand. "But it's me who have to fix things and learn from mistakes not you. I'll try to do things right way this time and if any you can intervene at any moment. Deal?"

"Deal" She said still a little unsure. "And don't you dare mess with me like that again, Kelly Severide."

"Didn't even think about that"

"Exactly, you don't think" She scolded him jokingly. "Now get ready, we're going home."

* * *

"Are you free tonight?" Severide asked immediately after Casey answered his phone.

"Hello to you, too. Guess, I'm but not for long. Are you throwing a party?"

"If you can call the evening with no beers and takeout that, than yes, I'm."

"This is the first evening she left you to your own, right?"

"Yes and I'm going get the most of it."

"I'll be there with a pack of" he could hear the growling from his friend "juice." He finished.

"Damn tease."

"I'll even cook you something; just make sure you have ingredients in the fridge." Casey took pity on his friend.

"You're my hero." Severide answered in a sweet tone.

"Don't forget to repeat that in front of our teams." Casey joked back before hanging up.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Severide asked watching his friend cooking in silence.

They hadn't seen each other for few days and now Severide was shocked to see how tired and worn out Casey looked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?" Casey said instead of answering.

"Only if you're trying to make me kill you." Severide joked hoping for Casey to relax a little.

"That bad?" He smirked.

"You can't even imagine. I'm so fed up with all those 'how are you doing', 'how are you feeling', 'do you need something' and so on. I'm not a cripple. I can live by myself." Severide muttered angrily.

"Easy there, cowboy. I'm not the one to pester you."

"Good decision." Severide nodded with appreciation. "Though it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to your problems."

Casey looked at him strangely but said nothing.

"Come on. You're looking like a walking dead. It doesn't need a genius to ask you what's going on."

"I'm fine just tired after the shift."

"Really? Because I beg to differ."

"It's nothing you have to worry about. So let's concentrate on the party you promised me." Casey tried to change the topic but to no avail.

"If it troubles you then it's not nothing for me to worry." Severide argued. At times like this he hated walls Casey built around himself.

"That jail thing you threaten me, you do know it can be going both ways. You'd better talk to me now."

"Not that I was the one freaking out there."

Severide simply glared at him showing he wasn't going to let it go.

"Shit. You did spend too much time with Shay." Casey gave up finally. "I tell you but only after the dinner. You need your food, tough boy."

"Guess, it's a quote." Severide sighed knowing his roommate too well by now.

"Did you really think she wouldn't leave me instructions about you?" Casey chuckled.

"One can hope."

* * *

"I was a good boy. Now is time for my bed story, Uncle Matt." Severide teased him taking the plates back to the kitchen.

"I'm feeling like an old man with a nephew like you." Casey laughed at the hilarious image.

"As you wish but I'm still waiting."

"Remember you asked me what my problem was?" Casey started after some time.

"You mean what you tried to forget by drinking yourself into oblivion?"

"Yeah, that's it." He sighed as if recalling that day. "You asked me about Hallie and Dawson and all. But it wasn't about them."

Severide kept silent letting Casey speak the way he was comfortable with.

"Few days before that I spoke up for my mother at the parole hearing. The one my sister is attending each year speaking against the parole. I thought it was the right thing to do, even though I knew Christie wouldn't understand. " Casey looked in front of himself not daring to turn to his friend.

"Now it's time for you to tell me what a fool I'm for sticking to right things and how my life could be easier without them." He laughed humorlessly. "Enjoy your moment."

"I'm not gonna say that, Matt." Severide answered quietly, still coming back from the shock of Casey' confession. He knew a little about his dysfunctional family but didn't expect something like that now.

"Your loss, because guess what. My sister doesn't talk to me anymore and I'm living with my mother as her official guardian. One would think she'll at least be grateful but no, everything is like fifteen years ago. She's fighting with everyone around her accusing us of being difficult. You know, I have to look after her and make sure she'll be home before nine. But that's not how things work for us. I don't know where she's right now nor will she be at home when I return."

"That sucks man."

"You're telling me." Casey muttered. "And I even can't get drunk with you because you're not allowed stuff like that."

"But if you wanna grab a smoke or hit golf balls or whatever, you know where to find me."

"Thanks"

"What are you going to do?" Severide risked asking. "You need at least to talk."

"Yeah, we do, but each time I try to ask her, she's getting defensive and making me feeling guilty like I was the reason for every wrong thing in her life. And I can't help but wonder what if she's right?!"

"No way!"

"But"

"Look. I can't imagine how it had been for you to learn about your mother and father and… everything. But one thing I can relate to, is your hard attempts to talk to the person who doesn't want to share anything. You met my father you know how it's with him. Each time I'm trying for anything it's like I'm the wrong one. Each time! And you know what, I just decided that it was easier to let him go and just be. It's your life now and she has to understand that."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be the right thing to do now. Does this make things easier for you?" Severide winked at him.

"Not at all, but you're right. Problems won't solve themselves." He paused. "Thank you Kelly, it means a lot."

"Don't even mention. This session was my pay to you for the dinner." Severide joked deflating the situation. "Maybe I'll try myself as a therapist; it's much easier than jumping into the fire."

"You'd get bored after a week." Casey laughed. "I'd become a chief at some restaurant sooner than you a therapist."

"Wanna bet? However I'd look at you as a chief on a show like Hell's kitchen. You think you can put up with that British loudmouth?"

"Only if you're promising me the free session with you after that."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's too soon for Casey' problems witrh mother and all at least according to the original plotline. But we have so many things for boys to discuss that they didn't in the show and there were some events (mostly with Severide) I don't like ... Guess, it means that the story becomes even more AU now. Hope you'll still like it. As always don't forget to review, the more reviews you give me the faster you get next chapters ;)

Me, thank you. You asked for them to talk about their parents ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"Slow down, speedy." Severide managed to wheeze when he finally caught up with Casey.

They started running together as a first step of his training to get him back into squad. It wasn't an easy road for Kelly but the one he was determined to get through. Now he was almost one step from starting with fire drills and maybe it indeed would take him only a month to get better.

"Was I once again running too fast? Sorry just caught up in thoughts." Casey apologized. He tried his best to slow down so Severide wouldn't feel bad for his condition but sometimes he just needed physical activity to vent out some of his frustration.

"If you mean running for your life, as if I'm some kind of psycho, then yes." Severide muttered still trying to regain his breathing.

"It's about your mother, right?" He asked few minutes later while working his arm.

"Yeah" Casey sighed. "I told her yesterday I wasn't going to tolerate her behavior anymore. So she could either change it or move out in a week."

"Okaaay" Severide nodded waiting for him to continue.

He knew very well how hard it had been for Casey to live with his mother, still he managed all those days and the fact he now was ready to kick her out wasn't a good sign at all.

"And she once again turned it against me. She started talking about my father always telling her what a bad mother she was and how it broke her."

"I see. But you're not your father in that matter." Severide tried to reassure him.

"No, of course not. It'd be too easy for my mom." Casey muttered angrily. "It wasn't about me nagging her, but how my father started treating me the same way as her and how she had to save me and stop him and all."

Severide kept quiet realizing where Casey was going with that and not liking it at all.

"She said it was all because of me. It was something he said about me that made her…" Casey choked. "I always wanted to know why and she answered me yesterday. It was a sudden decision provoked by his words about me."

Severide looked at his friend absolutely at loss of words. He thought his family was dysfunctional but this… He couldn't understand how mother could say something like that to her son, especially knowing how hard he blamed himself even without that confession.

"Look, Matt. It's not your fault. No matter how it looks for you now. Your mother was fed up with your father and she'd find the reason and the way with you there or without."

"I… You know, it was hard to hear but what was even worse, I wasn't sure what exactly shocked me the most her words about me being the reason or how easily it had been for her to become a murderer."

"What are you talking about?" Severide asked worriedly seeing the tormented expression in his friend's eyes.

"It made me think, how far could I go? Am I my mother's son?"

"No, of course not. I'd kill someone sooner than you. Damn, even Otis would become a killer sooner than you, mister Coolhead." He tried to joke but didn't get even a small smile from Casey.

"Who knows…" He whispered once again lost in thoughts.

"I know." Severide forced his friend to look at him. "You aren't anywhere like her."

He could see that Casey still wasn't sure but there was nothing he could do right now except for repeating that he wasn't a murderer.

"By the way do you have plans for evening?" Severide changed the topic.

"Thanks but I'm not the best company right now, Kelly. Maybe later?"

"Only if you manage to talk Shay into postponing the party she's throwing."

"The party? You mean baby shower?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"She didn't explain things to you?" Casey looked at him with a confused expression.

"Of course she did, like hundred times before with all those Clarice needs this and baby will need that. So I simply zoned out after the second word."

"Oh, she's so going to kill you for not listening." Casey smirked.

"And now you're laughing?!" Severide muttered looking at him incredulously.

"Sorry" Casey tried to stop but Severide could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"Now you're coming no matter what, Mister." Severide said with faked anger.

"Okay, if you insist, but I still think that I'm not the good guest for such an event right now."

"Of course you are. Your sullen expression will be my salvation from all the cuteness and prettiness."

"I can't turn down invitation like this." Casey smiled forgetting for a while what was waiting him at home.

* * *

"Hey, Casey. So glad you made it here" Shay smiled brightly.

"How could I miss something like that?" He smiled back, happy to see his friend so excited. They all deserved happiness after all those horrors they had to see in their line of work. "This baby'd better get used to all of us around."

"As long as you're not going to spoil him."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about for this matter." Casey chuckled looking at Kelly talking with some woman, probably one more of Shay's friends.

"Fair point with what little attention he paid to me. You know I think he hasn't heard a word I told him about this party." She whispered.

Casey simply nodded, laughing inwardly at his friend's naïve believe of being subtle in his ignorance of Shay.

"But you knew that, right?" Shay said after some consideration.

"Yeah, didn't even know what kind of party this is." Casey admitted.

"Oh, I'll kill this…"

"Careful there. You're soon to be parent and we don't want for baby to learn those words soon." Casey stopped her.

"Okay, I'll kill him silently." Shay muttered pretending to be angry.

"Not before I'll get him back to work. He was enough pain in the ass for me to let you ruin my work."

"Then you'd better go save him from Melissa."

"Why" Casey stopped himself immediately. "Forget, I don't want to know."

Shay laughed at his expression but let him get off the hook for now. The more relaxed Casey would be the more chances she had to get her answers with a little help maybe.

* * *

"I see you aren't that desperate anymore." Casey joked quietly joining Severide.

"Who could have known that Shay has so many 'nice' friends?" Severide shrugged. "Maybe we need to throw such parties more often."

"Be careful there. Or the next one will be for your baby with one of them." Casey warned him lightly.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that in any near future." Kelly gasped in faked fear. "You really think that's what they need?"

"Well, thinking about the reason we're here today."

"I got it." Severide nodded hurriedly and then smiled mischievously. "Maybe I can sacrifice you to them."

"That's what I'm for you now, a sacrificial lamb?!" Casey arched his brows.

"Not a simple lamb, a very good sacrificial lamb." Severide pinpointed with a bright smile.

"It changes everything." Casey muttered laughing at the ridiculous image.

"Kelly, need your help here." Shay yelled from the other side of the room.

"Well, it's time for the sacrifice. Be careful on your own." Severide smirked before leaving to find what the problem was this time.

Casey looked around somewhat less sure now. There were few people that looked familiar but that was pretty much all. He wondered why Dawson wasn't there together with the rest of their teams but decided that it was up to Shay and Clarice to choose. After all it wasn't his place to ask questions.

"Need some help?" He turned to see Clarice. "They can be overwhelming at the first meet."

"It's okay." He started but meeting her knowing gaze admitted. "Yeah, I'd be thankful for some help here."

"No problem." She smiled. "Sometimes Shay forgets that not all of her friends know each other."

"Is that how you feel around the firehouse because I can assure you that we didn't want for that to happen?"

"It was at the beginning but it's okay now. You're a great family and I'm happy she has you, we have you."

"Just wait for the little one to be born and you'll get your hands full with all of us wanting to babysit."

"Should it be a threat? Because it doesn't sound that way." She smiled at him.

"What about you? You looked like the family kind of guy." Clarice paused.

"Unlike Kelly, you mean" He helped her out.

"Yes. Shay always says he just needs to find the right woman."

"Well, we all need that, right?"

"Lucky me then, I got mine." She smiled dreamily looking at Shay arguing furiously with Severide. "And you?"

"Thought I got my right one, appeared she had other ideas."

"I see, sorry it wasn't my business."

"Nothing to be sorry about. After all no one died, simply parting our ways."

"Does it mean you're free for someone new in your life?" Clarice asked somewhat shyly still she made Casey choked on his drink. "Sorry I didn't want to startle you."

"You just caught me off guard. That's all."

"I don't mean to push. I'm asking only because you intrigued girls and they kept nagging me about you. Well, not a subtle way to tell you."

"Definitely not." Casey chuckled. "But you made me company so I guess I owe you some help there. I'm free, but don't think I'll be good for anything right now."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." She laughed. "Anyway it's not right for a man like you to spend his days alone."

"And Severide doesn't count" She added immediately.

* * *

"Well, what did he tell?" Shay bounced with excitement.

"He's still sore from previous relationships and not in the mood for new beginnings but all in all he didn't argue that much. So I'd say he's free."

"Damn, that means he wasn't with girl during that weekend."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because it's Casey we're talking about, not Kelly."

"Well, maybe it was some business. Do you really need to get to the bottom of it?"

"Of course, I don't need. But I have a feeling that there's something more than just work trip for him."

"Ask Severide then? He's his friend he should know."

"And he tells Casey immediately. No."

"As you wish. But the moment the little one will be born I want your attention back to us."

"Of course, you'll have it, all of it." Shay smiled putting her hand on Clarice' abdomen affectionately.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been a while since the last update, sorry for that. I hope you didn't give up on me and the 're back to happy stuff as you can see, so be ready for more of boys adventures/misadventures and don't forget to review if only to let me know you're still interested to read it.

Me, thank you. You know I didn't think much about their similarities until writing but they indeed are both troublemakers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I rewatched season 1 (how good to know that we'll have second one in few months :)) and somehow this chapter end up like this. It still has Matt and Kelly of course but I have to warn you about some other characters to be here as well. And the beginning is a little about my emotions about the whole Dawson thing, yeah that's what happening when you start watching again. Anyway I hope there will be at least one part for your likeness. Waiting to hear from you ;)

Me, thank you very much. I'm glad you liked both the drama and the fun parts.

Nicole, thank you. It's so nice to see new readers and especially to hear that you read it in one sitting. Oh and welcome on board. :)

Stranger, thank you. Yeah, season two is on its way to us and hope I manage to enjoy you a little in between.

* * *

"You can't imagine… Now I feel like there are so many things I still have to do. And our apartment isn't the safest place for the baby. Clarice keep telling me to let go but it's better be safe than sorry, right?"

Shay looked at Dawson making a pause in her long tirade.

"Hey, have you heard at least a word?" She frowned. "I know that you don't like Clarice but…"

"No, it's not that." Dawson argued immediately. "I'm happy for you, really do. Parenthood suits you and all."

"You're babbling." Shay looked at her friend pointedly. "What's going on?"

"Okay. It's just I don't know what to do with Pete. I mean it's fun and all"

"Aaaand the problem is?"

"He invited me to have dinner with his family and it means things will go serious."

"I'd think that's a good thing." Shay said confused.

"Yeah, probably, I don't know."

"Hold on, Gabriella Dawson. Do you mean that you don't know what you have with our lovely Candidate?"

Dawson didn't answer.

"Oh, oh, oh. So not good." Shay whistled.

"I wasn't planning all this. It should have been just a dinner I made for you."

"Great, now I'm at fault."

"No, just it all got out of control and now he wants more and I don't want to lie to him."

"Then tell him you aren't ready, what's the problem?"

"It'll upset him."

"For God's sake. Don't be a child here. You can't go on not upsetting anyone especially if you want to be honest."

"I know."

"Then you have three options. Number one is to keep it fun. Number two is to let him make it serious. And number three is to stop bullshitting yourself and go fight for Casey."

Shay watched with amusement how Dawson was startled with her third suggestion. Though she doubted the woman would do that. What a shame!

"Don't go there."

"As you wish." Shay shrugged. "But I have to warn you he won't be free for long."

"What do you mean?"

Shay chuckled at the immediate response and she kept repeating how she was over Casey.

"Well, as I said the party had been a huge success especially with Kelly bringing Matt with him." She winked suggestively.

"Oh, I see." Dawson made her best to hide her jealous. "I'm glad he enjoys himself like I'm doing with Mills."

"Yeah" That's exactly what you're doing with him, Shay thought to herself. But it wasn't her place to interfere if Dawson wanted to play that game.

"Now, you were telling about all those renovations. What does Kelly think about it? After all he's still living there, right?" Dawson changed the topic.

"Well, he's more worried about coming back to working condition so I'm not sure he noticed anything."

"And when he will? What about your own house?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should? Maybe with a good school nearby…"

Dawson smiled half listening to Shay's musings it was so easy to distract her these days.

* * *

"What? You got to be kidding me?" Severide yelled. "And I'm sitting at home. I hate this."

"Come on, it's only few more days before you go to check up and return to all your glory."

"Haha, very funny. As if I'm not the hard working one."

"Oh, you are. But it appeared that the job could be made without bragging about your deeds."

"Like my substitute."

"Exactly. Nice guy by the way."

"Oh, really? Now you're on his side."

"Well, for once he's listening to me."

"I'm too."

Shay just looked at him pointedly.

"Well, almost all the time. And I'm sure you're talking only about work with him." He argued weakly.

"Fair point." The third voice came.

"Look, who's here, your knight in shining armors." Shay laughed greeting Casey.

"As if I need to be saved."

"And you don't? Then guess I completely misread that SOS message." Casey mentioned innocently gaining a murderous glare from Severide.

"A message, really Kelly?" Shay smirked.

"Okay, it was obviously a wrong decision considering you now team up against me."

"While our baby is pouting why don't we talk about serious business?" Shay turned to Casey ignoring Severide completely.

"I was thinking about all the things baby would need and we are almost out of time here. And my male roommate is absolutely useless right now."

"Am still here"

"What do you want to do?" Casey turned serious too. "I don't have much experience but if you explain what exactly you need I'm sure we can manage."

"Seriously? You'll help? And you have enough free time?" Shay was excited. "Forget what I said before, you're my knight in shining armors and I'm not letting anyone to take you from me."

"Wow, what a nice compliment even if a little intimidating." Casey chuckled.

"Now you know how it feels living with her" Severide muttered.

"Shush Mister. You have your exercises to finish and than our dinner to make."

"Do you think that other lieutenant was at least partly abused by her like I'm now?" Severide whispered to Casey.

"I think that he will be in no time, it's Shay after all. By the way you owe me big for leading me right to the beast and I don't even mention your previous debts now."

"Will the dinner be enough of a pay?"

"Uh-uh, this one is already on you with or without me. But maybe I do make you cooking for me at some point of time." Casey paused to think. "You know with the rate you go, I'll have to start listing all things I should make you do to pay me back."

"You and your lists will be the death of me." Severide sighed overdramatically.

"But it makes life more interesting" Casey smirked before following Shay.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Severide whispered in a deep shock.

It was so not like Casey from few days ago. Maybe something changed in his relationships with his mother or sister; it would be the best explanation. The man deserved to get some rest from things going from bad to worse.

* * *

"Great and what should we do now?" Otis asked looking around. It seemed like a good idea at first but now that they had to decide where to start he was absolutely lost.

"Really?" Hermann frowned at him. "Am I the only one grown up here?"

"Funny" Otis muttered. "Still you didn't answer."

"I think we should start with repairing and redesigning the place" Dawson chimed in. "You know new wallpapers, doors and all."

"And what a wonderful coincidence, we have our own contractor to help." Herman laughed merrily.

"If you mean Casey, I don't think so." Otis argued.

"Yeah, I'm sure we aren't that helpless ourselves." Dawson nodded.

"Seriously? And when did you become a pro?" Hermann asked sarcastically. "Or are there problems in your paradise with Casey?"

"He's my friend and we have no problems but I think it's not fair to ask him every time we need something."

"Oh, of course, now that it isn't your cute window."

"Guys stop it." Otis tried but was ignored.

"As always, no one listen to me" He muttered and then whistled loudly.

"What?" Dawson and Hermann yelled simultaneously turning to him.

"Don't you think arguing about our first decision isn't the best beginning, especially when it's pointless."

"And why may I ask?" Hermann asked defensively. It was her project and he was determined to make the best of it.

"I'm surprised you don't know that." Otis looked at his partners but they genuinely waited for his answer. "Because Shay already got her hands on him and asked him to help with nursery and you know what that means."

"That we won't see any of him for few months" Hermann sighed in defeat.


End file.
